Season 9: Part 4/Transcript
Part 4. '' (Everyone meets with Sunset in the Power Chamber.) '''Sunset:' We believe the reason why Divatox is targeting the baby is probably to raise her to be evil. Tommy: Just like Ecliptor did with Andros' sister, Karone. That's how she became Astronema. Sunset: Yeah. But I got another Ranger team to handle her. The Samurai Rangers. Freeze: Now those ones I haven't worked with yet. I heard of them, though. Cal: I take it we and the Dino Charge Rangers will handle Yellow Diamond? Sunset: Yeah. We need the main chain of command to handle the Homeworld Gems. You'll need to meet with ODST Team 40. (To Freeze) Freeze, you and I are going to meet with the Samurai Rangers. Freeze: Got it. Tommy: Alright. Everyone knows what to do. We'll need to get moving ASAP. Cal: Alright. Let's move! (Cal, Tommy, the CMC, and Nevada leave.) Sunset: Alright, Freeze. Let's not keep Jayden and his team waiting. Freeze: Well, Sunset, I need to speak to you in private. (Sunset and Freeze go into another room.) Sunset: Is everything okay? (Freeze gets out a small box.) Freeze: We've been having too many close calls. I wanna makes sure to do this before anything else happens. (Gets down on one knee) Sunset Shimmer, will you marry me? (Sunset is surprise. She smiles and starts tearing up.) Sunset: YES!! (The two hug. Sunset then gets a beep on her phone.) Sunset: Let's go! We don't wanna keep Jayden or Ji waiting! (A Pelican arrives in the Great Valley. The Pelican lands, with the heroes stepping out. Gaines arrives to greet.) Gaines: Tommy. Glad you could make it. Tommy: Looks like your team's been busy. Gaines: Well, protecting a valley full of dinosaurs isn't easy. Especially with a Triceratops that doesn't trust our mission here. We're still trying to explain all that to him. Cal: Daddy Topps maybe stubborn, but he reflects on all that. Gaines: So what brings you here? Tommy: Ever hear of Yellow Diamond, one of the rulers of the Gem Homeworld? Gaines: Yeah. Heard she attacked Earth a week or so ago. Tommy: I need you to lock this entire area down. She could be targeting this area as it's still green and fit for the dinosaurs. Gaines: I'll try my best to contact Captain Lasky. Our servers have been messing up when we try to contact the UNSC. But even if, we can still contact Palaldin Danse and ask him to relay the call. Cal: You got your hands full I see. (They arrive at their quarters.) Gaines: You'll be staying here. Once we get a hold of Paladin Danse, we'll let you know. Tommy: Thanks. (Meanwhile, back at Agent Michigan's home, Bulk and Spike are in his backyard. Spike: Oh boy! Are we really gonna become members of the Royal Guard uncle Bulk? Bulk: That's right Spike. And when we do, we'll show all those villains what happens when they try to hurt people! Spike: I can't wait! And with our samurai training, this will be easy! Bulk: Indeed. But still, remember to do what Marcus says. Spike: (Nods) (Then Mich steps out of his house. He walks up then stands in front of Bulk and Spike.) Mich: Alright! You two are here because you signed on for Royal Guard Training! Spike: Yeah! We're ready to fight the bad guys! (Mich then gets right up in Spike's face) Mich: Are you now!? Well that's what we are hear to find out! You want to be in the Royal Guard!? You want to fight the bad guys!? Spike: .... Yes? Mich: Well before I even THINK about letting you two on the battle field, I'm gonna make it so that you two are ready! (Mich begins to pace in front of them) Mich: When you train with me, I am your worst enemy! I am not here to be your mommy or daddy! I will push you to your limits! And when you reach those limits, I will push you BEYOND that! You will listen to everything I say without question! Understood!? Bulk and Spike: Sir, yes sir! Mich: I can't hear you! Bulk and Spike: SIR, YES SIR! Mich: Good! Now drop down and give me 20! (Bulk and Spike drop down on the floor and try doing push ups. But comicial they have trouble doing it) Mich: You call this these push up Spike!? Spike: Y-yes sir! Mich: These are NOT push ups! Get down all way to the ground! Go on! Kiss that grass! (Spike is confused for a moment then shrugs and gets his face on the ground and starts kissing the grass( Mich: Not literally! (Spike then then keeps trying to do pushs as Mich moves on to Bulk who is pushing himself but can't seem to get up) Mich: I see pushing but your not going up! What's going on Bulk!? Bulk: I'm... Trying.... As... Hard as.... I can! Mich: Try harder!! You want in the Royal Guard!? Then PUSH!! (Bulk then tries pushing himself even harder while groaning. And then he gets up screaming. He then collapses on the ground. Mich looks at Spike who's also on the ground panting) Spike: How'd..... we do? Mich: ...... (Sighs) (Over at Mich's house, Luna is watching the whole thing while eating pop corn with a smile on her face) Luna: This will be the best entertainment I've seen in a long time. TO BE CONTINED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 9